


Gooey.

by AlwaysInSonder



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Incoherent Rambles of a Drunk Senior, Innuendo, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You've been warned, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInSonder/pseuds/AlwaysInSonder
Summary: Right my little bunny, wanna take a chance?[Inspired by Glass Animals' song of the same title]





	Gooey.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in bold and italics are not mine. They are from Glass Animals' song, Gooey; the inspiration for this fic. I take no ownership over them.
> 
> I debated on whether to leave them in the fic, but since I've been using them as a guide, I just left them in there. If song lyrics interspersed between paragraphs are not your thing, just ignore them. Otherwise, enjoy!

 

**Missed Call**

**Carrots 4:02AM**

**1 New Message**

**Carrots 4:13AM: Good luck.**

 

The ground beneath him was damp and cold as his clothes. Rain clung to his fur – darkening the brilliant carmine to a dull maroon. His ears were perky and alert on his head, with a paw firmly clasped around his duffel.

_The nerve of that bunny._

He glumly trudged over the vine-covered bridge. Just a few weeks ago, at that very spot, he had been hanging for his life just by a bunny's paw.

Did she have any idea how indebted he was to her?

_That stupid, naïve bunny._

Honestly, it was none of his business. If that dumb little prey wanted to be eaten alive, have that precious little heart of hers scratched and trampled on, so be it.

Youngsters these days, honestly.

His ears flatted. Nick saw it coming. He read and checked that vile, pathetic, low-life of a reynard within seconds. It was beyond him how Judy could not see past the dashing good looks. Look beyond the honeyed words and the limp promises.

He reached for his phone, the screen nearly blinding him in the darkness. She would be on patrol now, but he will take his chances.

… _You dumb bunny._

After ten rings, he gave up. His digits clenched tightly around the phone and shoved it back to his pocket. He hoisted his duffel bag over his shoulder and sighed, waiting for a sky gondola to step into.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

 

_**Wanna sip the smooth air, kick it in the sand?** _

_**I'll say I told you so but you just gonna cry** _

 

* * *

Judy didn't know what got her back to this state - back to counting the chips in the paint of her ceiling. Back to living off microwave and dinners, listening to sad music and feeling sorry for herself.

_No good fox…_

Tears welled up in her eyes but she shook her head. She closed her eyes tight and by sheer willpower, forced her tear ducts to close.

_I hate you._

There was a time in Judy's life where she wondered if she were to end up like those despondent does in romantic comedies. Moving to the big city, rent a room with pastel walls and furniture, a catfish or two for company and very likely, a career in fashion. Pivotal to that depressing stereotype – in desperate want of a roguish but sensitive reynard.

To her merit, her apartments were dark and too sparse; two crazy neighbours instead of pets for companionship. That being said, she might have stopped at the pet shop window far too many times considering getting one. On top of that, her job was far from the typical profession does went into. Especially bunnies.

But that last checkbox…surely it didn't apply to her?

Well, not until recently. And to be frank, Daniel had been neither roguish nor sensitive. Just a simple, old scumbag.

He was smooth, witty and just so handsome. He reminded her of a certain someone. If anything, he helped her forget him. She had a hoped a poor imitation of the fox she truly liked would be capable of loving her.

She really was a dumb bunny.

Truthfully, Daniel's departure didn't mean a thing to her. Nick was the only one who didn't seem to realize that.

She stared at her phone.

**Missed Call**

**Slick 5:42AM**

**1 New Message**

**Slick 5:44AM: Thanks. Headed to the Academy now. Get home safe.**

**Slick 5:45AM: I miss you.**

 

* * *

 

_**Truth be told** _

_**I've been there, I've done this all before.** _

 

* * *

 

**Missed Call**

**Carrots 12:13PM**

**1 New Message**

**Carrots 12:14PM: Heard that you aced Criminology. I'm proud of you.**

 

Nick dialed immediately, sighing as it went straight to voice mail. It had been nearly two months since he had heard her voice. It was almost as if the universe made sure their times never lined.

But then again, it was right about the time she got ready for the night patrol.

He threw his towel on his bed, and sat heavily on the mattress. His fur was soaked through with sweat. There was going to be a fitness test tomorrow and he had been working out in the gym. If he was going to be posted in the top precinct like a certain bunny, he was going to have to be top of the game.

He reached for his phone again, scrolling through his pictures till they stopped to one of her. It was taken only a week before their little incident in the park.

If Nick had known that she would be this heartbroken, he would have intervened sooner. He knew Judy would not have taken any form of protective behaviour kindly, he would take her anger over her misery any fucking day of the year.

_I'm not a little kit, Nick!_

Those words seemed so inconsequential, but they bothered him so much. Judy was younger than him. He was very aware of that. But she was no infant. The lady knew how to hold her ground. He respected that about her. Naive…well - maybe not about life.

But definitely about love.

When he had the epiphany, he did not even question it. It seemed only natural. He liked her a lot.

Almost too much.

He knew her inside out. She was sickeningly sweet but had way about her that just exuded confidence. She was beautiful – that he can't deny. If she had the slightest idea of the power her eyes, her curves and her scent had over him, he was going to be a goner.

He wasn't obtuse about his feelings for her. He had known for a long time and was not going to deny it.

No.

He was going to ignore it; because that's what a mature mammal would do.

It would make him sick to the stomach if he ever broke her heart.

* * *

 

**3 Missed Calls**

**Slick (2) 9:21PM**

**Daniel 10:23PM**

**5 New Messages**

**Slick 9:22PM: Just cleared a physical.**

**Slick 9:23PM: There's more bunnies in the class. Thought you would like to know. You should be proud.**

**Slick 9:22PM: Don't forget to eat dinner.**

**Slick 9:23PM: Like, real -actual- dinner.**

**.**

**Daniel 10:24PM: Call me.**

 

"The PB&J customer you've tried to reach is unavailable- "

Judy groaned and let the phone fall on her bed. Sunlight slowly crept into her room, beckoning her to realize she was still in uniform.

Some fate they had. It never dawned on her how difficult it was to reach someone at the Academy. She knew they had lights out early but surely he could call her sometime during noon?

" _You have to be a special kind of stupid to be out here on your own – piss drunk no less."_

" _I can take care… for my-shelf."_

" _Yes, sweetheart. You can take care of your shelves. I'll take you to Itreea in the morning. But for now, let me take care of you. Especially when you are in this state."_

_Judy tugged herself away from his hold, stumbling over a park bench in the process and nearly fell into a heap on the cold ground were it not for the arms of a quick, concerned fox._

_He lifted her as though she were Finnick dressed in kid-drag, and set her back on her feet._

_To her horror, Judy burst out into tears._

_The fox froze. He was clearly way out of his element now. He hesitated for several moments before sighing and releasing her wrists. He lifted her onto one of the larger park benches and stood before her, making sure their eyes were level._

" _Judy, he was a jerk. You have every right to be livid. It's my fault- "_

" _It's not your fault."_

_Judy sniffled, a paw raising to wipe away tears. Nick produced a pocket square and wiped her eyes and then her twitching nose._

" _I'm not a little kit, Nick!"_

" _I am_ _ **very**_ _aware of that, madame. But you sure like to act like one."_

_His eyes lingered over her body and Judy bristled. Damn this fox._

" _Kink of yours? Don't worry, Finnick's secretly into that too. He just won't admit it."_

_A paw lifted as though she was ready to slap him square across the snout, but a paw stopped her. The damned fox only grinned, a firm grip on her wrist._

" _My, my Carrots. You're not so innocent after all. How did you know? I've always had a kink for more dominant does."_

" _Shhh-ly fox."_

" _I can never be shy around you darling. Only shamele-."_

_Before he could even complete his witty retort, his darling bunny had tugged him down for a kiss._

_She tasted of margaritas and…Judy. That underlying sweetness that always clung to her scent. The very scent that drove him insane._

_His paws had settled on her shoulders and he gently pulled her away. Every instinct in his head screamed at him to devour her – in the best possible way of course. But he was not going to._

" _Judy."_

_It was a rare time Nick referred to her by name, so her ears perked. There was an adorable pout on her snout that made resisting her kiss all the more torturous._

" _I know you liked him a lot."_

_Judy's pout dropped._

" _And you fell for him…only for him to break your heart. It happens Carrots."_

_Judy dropped her eyes. All of a sudden, she would have nothing more than to be away from him._

" _It's not Daniel I'm getting drunk over."_

_Nick went quiet for a while. A part of Judy desperately wanted to see the look on his face, the other half wanted to run away screaming._

" _You know why we can't- "_

" _I know. I'm a dumb… nah-eev bunny."_

_Nick's eyes softened._

" _Hopps... Judy. We're not going to work."_

_He gave her a sympathetic look. At least, that's what she thought it was. She was far too busy examining the ground beneath them. Dew glittered on the blades of glass, reflecting off the moonlight._

" _I'm going to take you home now, sweetheart."_

Judy flushed and threw a pillow over her face – screaming into it to her heart's content. She didn't even want to think of what she did to him after that. She knew there were some unkind words muttered. Some dastardly things that she never dreamed to say. But Nick didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. That's what bothered her the most.

Didn't he know how much he affected her?

* * *

 

_**My, my simple sir, this ain't gonna work** _

_**Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs** _

 

* * *

**5 Missed Calls**

**Mom (4) 11:03AM**

**Carrots (1) 11:12AM**

**4 New Messages**

**Mom 11:04AM: I'm so proud of you Nicky. Love, Mom.**

**Mom 11.05AM: PS, Would you please finally introduce me to that little bunny girlfriend of yours?!**

**.**

**Carrots 11:13AM: Congrats. You worked hard for this.**

**Carrots 11:22AM: I missed you, you jerk.**

 

"Really? You come to my graduation and don't even say hi?"

Judy froze. She slowly turned, and sure enough, her heart started again.

"H-hi."

Warmth crept up to her cheeks.

There was a palpable tension between them. So tense, Judy felt like she couldn't breathe.

He was a comrade. She was a friend. Why should they be feeling  _anything_?

_He's still annoyed with me._

_She's still angry with me._

"So…"

"So- "

Both of them chuckled and Nick gestured for her to continue. Judy bit her lip and stared to the floor, looking for the right words. She felt his gaze on the top of her ears – sliding down to the top of her head and to her lips. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"I... I'm sorry."

Judy averted her eyes to his tie, resisting the urge to fix the knot. It was perfectly done, of course. A neat and crisp Windsor appropriate for the ceremony.

Heat flooded to her cheeks. Sweet Noah, she was thinking of  _knots_  with him around.

Nick didn't look as flustered as she was. Damn that slick fox. Instead, he took in a deep breath and sighed. For some reason, in the confined space, every movement and sigh seemed erotic. Damn her bunny brain.

It didn't help the slightest that he looked good in uniform. Too good. From the manner the tailored navy material clung to his shoulders, to the lines of muscle Judy swore she had never seen before.

"Whatever for?"

Her throat went very dry. Why was his voice so deliciously husky?

"For…the incident in the park…for saying those awful things about you…For- "

"Awful things? I take  _scoundrel_  as a compliment."

She lifted her head, daring a peak up at him. His eyes were trained on her, like a predator locking in on his prey. There was a ghost of a seductive smirk on his snout.

In his mind, Nick could not think of a more adorable look on her. Did she really think her sweet little 'insults' would get to him?

If anything, they turned him on.

Judy gulped.

She realized that the distance between them had halved. She stepped back, but his strides were bigger. Her back bumped into a cold, concrete wall. Only the sounds of their breaths remained. Now mere inches, centimetres…

"Nic-"

Her feet left the ground and her body was engulfed into a musky, starch-pressed hug. His scent was so addictive. It took every inch of willpower not to bury her snout into his warm carmine fur. She swore he could hear the rapid fire beating of her heart – but then she felt his against her own.

"I missed you, Judy."

_Judy_

That's her name. Why did it sound so sweet on his lips?

She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her trembling paws around his shoulders.

Large, warm paws rested evenly on her hips and slid up to her waist. They lingered for several moments before finally, reluctantly, pulled away.

She looked into his eyes as he did. His gaze was steady, confident and unwavering. He  _knew_  what he wanted.

Everything in her felt gooey.

"Well madame, I believe a certain Valedictorian was supposed to present my badge."

"And a certain fox is about to make history."

Her voice had gone breathy, but it was filled with pride. His eyes were so warm, looking at her with such affection, she reluctantly released hold of the very thoughts that she had desperately reigned. He seemed to do the same as his eyes had dropped back to her lips.

"We should go…"

"Yeah…"

Judy blinked and his snout was right over hers, their lips just a breath away.

But then, he seemed to think the better of it and pulled away. Judy's knees very nearly collapsed. She could still feel the residual heat of his proximity on her fur. How she longed to just curl up and take a nap on his fur – just surrounded by his warm, musky scent.

" _Graduates, please make your way to the podium. Thank you."_

This time they had nearly jumped apart. They were only a foot apart now, but it felt like miles. His eyes hadn't moved away from her though.

"See you soon, sweetheart."

He brushed a kiss to the top of her head and sauntered out. But before he did, they exchanged a look that was all too telling.

Nothing was going to be the same.

* * *

 

_**I take your gloom** _

_**I curl it up and puff it into plumes.** _

 

* * *

**1 New Message**

**Carrots 3:25PM: Dinner's on me. Wear something fancy.**

**.**

**1 New Message**

**Slick 3:26PM: It's a date.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Itreea is canonically the Ikea equivalent in Zootopia  
> * "Daniel sounds like Denial." - [raynos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynos/pseuds/raynos), 2017
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed! Please do tell me your thoughts! ♥
> 
> PS: I've started a Discord server as a support group for aspiring writers of any fandoms. If you'd like to join or know people suited for this, do let me know!


End file.
